monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magic Gems/@comment-24.57.178.85-20181205010332/@comment-37731459-20181206071750
From what I understand, Demonic Energy exuded by Monsters and Realms causes transformation of just about all things. Regular Human Produce and Wild Plants have the potential to become Demonic Realm Produce and Demonic Plants, and I would think similar is happening to certain Mineral Deposits into Magical Gems? When a planet gets taken over, it doesn't possess any Demonic Realm Attributes, but upon takeover or infection, something must be transmuting them into being, and it must be Demonic Energy? Even the possession of a human by a monster causing monsterization, where do all the scales and fangs and talons and feathers come from, can only be by a transmutation of physical anatomy and thus its Flesh, Blood, Bones, Brain, everything and anything? So if the Alpha-keratin (hair and nails) is transmuted, then why can't other bodily ingredients, such as Phosphorus? If monsterization is equated to ascent, Monster being superior to Human, and Monsterization of Human Fruit into Demonic Fruit, then why can't a basic element like Phosphorus become its own version of a Magical Gem? Also, I highly doubt "monsters are superior to humans" is the demonic-biological reason why a Monster can't give birth to Males, I think rather that has to do with how Essence is broken-down. Females have little of it, Males generate it. Over the natural human lifetime, the human female gains energy-sustenance gradually from their human male, and warmth comforts warmth. However, Demonic Energy sucks-up ALL Essence and converts that over, leaving the Human Male sapped and in time will recharge, but the Human Female utterly consumed blank, containing only "the first cell" of demonic energy. Literally: 1 Human Female Total Body Essence = 1 Demonic Energy Cell. To continue conversion (which is monsterization), the female must continue to feed on the male, and as is seen on the path to becoming a Lesser Succubus, into eventually a Regular Succubus, multiple feedings upon the Male until sapped again and again is required, and thus: 1 Monster Girl Total Demonic Energy Cell Count = "X" Human Male Essence Feedings. For each species, the requiring amount would be different, and eventually upon transformation into Incubus, is basically the hyper-production of Essence beyond "untrained" normal physical limits, just like the difference in leg muscles between a normal person and an Olympic athlete. The Human Female into Lesser Succubus, only slowly and gradually changes on a feeding-by-feeding basis the development of their monster characteristics. I think this process is what catches the attention of Lilim, they can sense the size of the human female "baseline total body energy", as the more they have within to be converted into the first "Demonic Energy Cell", the more powerful a feeding they'll need to take from Human Males, which in turn governs the species characteristic of how powerful a monster they can transform into? This in turn, turns the Human Male into an Incubus worthy of that Monster, making them equally power-compatible. This means, that her hunger is equalized to his output, and that is HUGE news to answering the female-only reproductive crisis. His semen is consumed of essence, which is external to his body upon ejaculation, which just like the Human Female is sucked-dry and monsterized. Thus, the sperm cell has to be protected by an alternative food source/source of essence. Otherwise, just like in Pregnancy-Hunger, the Monster Mother and the Monsterized Fetus need Essence. Magical Gems can contain both Spirit Energy and Demonic Energy, and the only problem so far for the Overlord and the Hero, is that they've yet to find a Gem which can contain their immense but equalized powers. I believe, that since Phosphorus is contained within Ejaculate, that it already contains trace amounts of Male Essence Energy, which means that there is an Element already surviving the powers of the Hero, which means that a Gem made from it, can just as survive and won't shatter! If the Hero's Essence can be super-concentrated into that Gem, and administered into the Overlord, her Demonic Energy will feed off of that, and NOT the Sperm, thus it won't be monsterized, it'll just be "super-sperm having cum from an incubus"? So long as a secondary gem is also inserted into the Sperm Cell, even if the Monster Egg attempts to monsterize the sperm, that secondary tiny gem will protect it until the embryo is established and then protected by the primary inserted gem through embryo into fetus unto exit of birth. The Fetus would then result in a Normal Human Male or Female on fair genetic chance, having despite being in the womb of a monster, was never fed upon by it, born innocent. Once born, Male gradually becomes Incubus, Female instantly becomes Monster, as is the current system. Now I'm reasonably confident that Sabbath being the Magical Research Division, can probably use a spell to turn any basic earth element into a gem, such as the Hero's Phosphorus and Essence-Loading, considering such research probably already exists in Polove. It's just a matter of a Fertility Clinical Procedure to insert the gems into the Sperm and into the Womb.